Eighteen ban
by Jujubex
Summary: Law and luffy once, about sexual content, minors do not enter There are two versions of the article, Chinese version and English version. I hope you will enjoy reading
1. English

【Eighteen ban】

After reading sex story for so many years, I think it's time to write a about sex story. At the beginning, I always failed to write storying. My plan was to write it down in detail, with more details, but I could see that it was out of my control.

" luffy, get up." Law lifted the quilt and saw luffy huddled in bed, sleeping unsuspecting.

It's five o 'clock in the afternoon. It's the school basketball game this morning.

This guy has been sleeping all afternoon, Law is pulling at luffy's face, the skin unexpectedly smooth.

And that small lips, beautiful eyelashes, in the light of the light, become very tempting.

"Well... Torao?" luffy woke up under law's harassment. "I'm so hungry!" luffy saw the person in front of him and jumped on him.

Law held luffy in his arms, lifted his chin, and pressed his lips to his lips. Law bit and licked luffy's lips repeatedly, then went deep into them.

"Well... Well!" luffy was frightened by Law's action, his face was very red, and his tongue moved carefully. The two men's tongues were immediately rolled together and entwined.

"Cough, cough,"

"What are you doing, Torao? 'cried luffy, blushing.

"I'm hungry. I want dinner." Law said solemnly, and then flew the road over the bed.

He put his head close to the ear and bit it gently in the earlobe and licked it again.

"Ah... Don't!" The sensitive areas of the luffy were treated in this way, the whole body was weak, with the hand to push luo, but not the strength.

Law gently lifted up luffy's nightgown with his right hand, laid his left hand on his head, and kissed it again.

At this time, luffy lay in bed, pressed by luo, his clothes were lifted to his chest, and then Law's hands gradually rose up along the waist line, stroking the smooth skin, and then he touched the head of his breast and rubbed it

"Ha... Don't... "When he was stimulated, he quickly resisted, and he just wanted to eat dinner. He did not know why he was being held down by trayvon.

" Mugiwara-ya. You won't have the heart to make me hungry, will you?" "Asked Law sourly.

Law reached out with his other hand, and slowly retreated from luffy's shorts. He pressed the sensitive nipple on his right hand.

Stooping down, he nibbled and sucked at the neck of luffy's neck, planted strawberries, and then his lips moved down to hold one of the dogwood.

The tip of the tongue kept licking and pulling, and luffy could not help but let out a few groans after being stimulated.

"Ah... Um... " Luffy put his hands on Law's head and groaned helplessly with his head back.

Law took off the underpants of luffy, holding the tender buds of paralytic up and down and stroking, it seems that there is a rising trend.

After a few strokes, the young man's penis is fully erect. Law nudges the horse's eyes with his finger and gi

Luffy tugged Law's hair and called out, " Toraoooo Stop playing!"

"Obedience is better than respect." With a Law laugh, lo released his wet hand and stretched it backwards.

The finger tips across the pouch, leading to a tremor under the body, and then down, a light heavy pressure on the perineum.

After pressing a few times, he reached out and took the lubricant from the bed. He squeezed it in his hand a little.

Luffy was blushing and turned away from Law. Although he had done it several times, he still felt shy.

The next thing to do is to insert. Even though he have done it many times, whenever he think about what he is about to do, his body will tremble with excitement and his heart will gradually become hot.

Law pressed his finger against the opening of the hole, then slowly inserted his forefinger. The tight meat wall sucked his fingers.

Because of the lubricant, Luffy did not feel a lot of pain, but also a little discomfort.

Law hooked his index finger, which was hooked in a small hole, and felt very soft and warm, then began to pull back and forth to prepare for the next entry.

One finger, two fingers, three fingers, the number of fingers increased with the pumping action, the hole mouth was also opened wide.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a small bump in his fingers, and three fingers touched it.

"Well... There... " Luffy wanted to sit up, and was pressed by a handful, then pressed his fingers against the spot.

Luffy could not help but want to Law out more moans, but was blocked by luo's lips, an aggressive but gentle kiss, two tongues intertwined, tut, Law also did not forget the movement, after a burst of expansion, finally ready to eat dinner.

The lips and tongues of the two men parted at last, and a sliver of silver came out, and lo kissed him on the cheek, drew out his own fingers, and said to him, "I will into there, mugiwara-ya"

Before Luffy could respond, he held his penis and pressed it against his small mouth, which had not been completely closed after Luffy's expansion. The small mouth of the hole kept contracting, as if a small mouth kept gently kissing his penis.

The next step was to enter, and Law swallowed a mouthful of saliva. Even though he had imagined the comfort and softness in the small hole, when it came to actual combat, it was often more delicious than he imagined.

On the hole mouth, holding the penis to the top of the deep, just into a head, feel endless pleasure.

There's no better feeling than that.

" Mugiwara-ya. I'm going to move." Law put his hands in Luffy's ear and said, Luffy put his hands around his shoulder and whispered a word of acquiescence.

Law tried to pull the plug, but it was not so easy. The inside wall was tightly wrapped around his huge size, as if there were countless small mouths sucking, making him unable to walk at all.

Law pulled out slowly, then violently pushed

Then it was like a rainstorm of thrusting, Law twisted his waist, advanced, and pulled out. The soft hole could not resist strong thrusting, and was completely supported by the huge penis.

Suddenly, the sensitive bulge is hit again, and this time the intruder is no longer a finger, has a larger volume and a hotter temperature, and the impact is huge.

After Luffy was stabbed to the sensitive point, the whole person could not help bouncing up, tightly holding Law's shoulder, the mouth gave out a peevish gasp.

"Ah... Law... " Luffy looked at him with a flushed face. Law looked at the lovely appearance of the person under him and at his pink lips.

When Law knew the sensitive point of Luffy, it was a purposeful attack. The penis came in and out of the small hole and kept hitting the sensitive point, so that Luffy could not help moaning and leaking out of his mouth.

As the pumping continues, the prostate secretes a large amount of fluid that promotes lubrication, making it easier for Law's penis came in and out,There was a lot of water at the intersection, and there was a lot of liquid splashing out with the action.

"Ah! Ah!!!!! Law!" Luffy threw his head back and scratched law on the back. There was a trail of blood and law was moving faster and faster.

Both of them are deeply involved in the erotic, being touched by the sensitive point of Luffy, the small hole uncontrollably contracted, giving law more stimulation, as if to cooperate with this love affair, and indeed it is.

"Luffy..." Law endured the desire to ejaculate, the already hard penis like a hot iron rod in the body of Luffy.

" Law... Toraooooo!" Luffy's mind is blank, and he can only shout Law's name uncontrollably. As the pumping continues, he feels that his whole body is burning.

Law jiushallow one deep pull inserts to both sides bring the highest pleasure, the hot cylinder body friction the soft inner wall, always draws the small hole the blast convulsion.

Law holds the tender buds of Luffy in his other hand and pushes them up and down with the frequency of his thrusting.

After the sharp collision with the sensitive point, combined with Law's hand on the comfort of Luffy's penis, Luffy finally shot out for the first time due to the sharp contraction of the hole.

Law repressed the desire to shoot soon and accelerated the speed of the pumping. The sound of the body crackled with the sound of water filled the room, and the whole room was filled with the smell of immorality.

After the climax, Luffy relaxed uncontrollably. But the person in the body has no intention of stopping, but is getting faster and faster.

" Law... Good... All right." The voice that the youth is slightly tired sounds, Law light smile, answer a way :" don't worry.. "

The whole meat hole has been very soft with the insertion and climax, and each time the insertion is very fast, and the small hole is in close coordination, it is an unparalleled delicacy.

The second climax came soon after, and the fierce contraction of the hole made Law no longer able to control his desire, and he could not resist a jet.

"Well... Is it over?" Luffy gasped and looked up.

Law leaned down and kissed the corner of his tearful eyes and said, "no It's just beginning."

————END————


	2. 中文

碎碎念:看了那么多年肉，觉得是时候写一篇肉了，当初写肉总是发车失败，这次终于成功了。我的计划是准备细细写的，多写一些细节，但是码着码着就发现不受我控制了【不其实是第一次写肉羞耻度太高】

最后……罗桑你还真是精力满满呢

"路飞，起床了。"罗掀开被子，就看见路飞在床上缩成一团，毫无防备的睡脸。

现在是下午五点，今天上午是学校的篮球赛，两个人都是篮球队的主力，忙了一上午才得到休息。

路飞这家伙已经睡一下午了，罗揪着路飞的小脸，皮肤意外的顺滑。

还有那小巧的嘴唇，好看的眼睫毛，在灯光的照射下，变得十分的诱惑。

"唔……特拉男？"路飞在罗的骚扰下醒了过来，"我好饿啊~"看清面前的人后路飞就扑了上去。

罗抱住路飞，挑起他的下巴，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，罗在路飞的唇上不断轻咬，舔舐着，然后深入，舌尖撬开牙齿，探进口腔的每一处。

"唔……唔！"路飞被罗的举动吓到了，脸憋的很红，舌头小心翼翼的动了一下，两个人的舌头立刻卷到一起，交缠着。

"咳咳"两个人唇舌终于分开，牵扯出一条银丝。

"特拉男你干什么啊！"路飞红着脸向罗吼道。

"我饿了，要吃晚餐。"罗一脸正经的说着，然后把路飞压在床上。

把头凑近路飞的耳朵，在耳垂上轻轻咬了一口，又舔了一下。

"啊……不要！"路飞的敏感地带被这样对待，浑身都酥软了，用手去推罗，却使不上力气。

罗用右手轻轻撩起路飞的睡衣，左手按住他的头，再次吻了上去。

此时路飞躺在床上，被罗压在身下，衣服被撩到胸前，然后罗的手顺着腰线逐渐向上，抚摸着光滑的肌肤，然后摸到乳首，来回揉捏起来。

"哈……不要……"路飞受到刺激后连忙抗拒了起来，他只是想吃晚餐，不知道为何又被特拉男压住了，表示十分不满。

"草帽当家的，你应该不会忍心让我饿着吧？"罗坏心眼的问道。

罗另一只手伸了出来，慢慢退下路飞的短裤，右手也不忘按压着敏感的乳首。

俯下身轻咬吮吸着路飞的脖颈，种下一颗颗草莓，然后嘴唇逐渐下移，含住其中一个茱萸。

舌尖不断舔舐，拉扯，路飞受到刺激后忍不住从口中漏出几声呻吟。

"啊……嗯……"路飞双手扣住罗的头，仰着头无助的呻吟着。

罗脱下路飞的内裤，握住瘫软的嫩芽上下撸动，似乎有了抬头的趋势。

撸了几下后少年的阴茎完全挺立起来，罗用手指摩挲着马眼，在刺激下流出几滴液体。

路飞拽着罗的头发，隐忍的叫着:"特拉男……别玩了啊！"

"恭敬不如从命。"罗低笑了一声，便松开已经被沾湿的手，向后方伸去。

指尖划过囊袋，引得身下人一阵颤栗，再向下，一轻一重的按压着会阴穴。

按了几下后便伸手把床边的润滑剂拿了过来，一点点挤在手上，两个手指活动了一下便抵住路飞的小穴。

路飞微红着脸，撇过头不去看罗，虽然已经做过几次了，但感觉还是很害羞。

接下来要做的就是插入，即使做过很多次，但是只要一想到即将要做的事，身体总会激动的微微颤抖，内心逐渐变得火热。

罗按压着穴口，然后食指慢慢插了进去，紧致的肉壁吮吸着手指，涂了润滑剂的手指进入并没有很困难，渐渐的，一整根手指都插进去了。

由于润滑剂的缘故，路飞并没有感觉到很大的疼痛，但也有些许不适感。

罗勾了勾在小穴里的食指，触感十分柔软并且温暖，然后开始来回抽插着，为了接下来的进入做好准备。

一根手指，两根，三根，随着抽插的动作不断增加手指的数目，穴口也被撑的大开。

突然，体内的手指好像碰到了一个小小的凸起，三根手指摸过那一点，路飞整个人都瑟缩一下，好像要弹起来。

"唔……那里……"路飞被刺激的想要坐起来，然后被罗一把按住，然后手指对准那个点一阵按压。

路飞忍不住想要吐出更多呻吟，却被罗凑过来的嘴唇堵住了，一个带有侵略性却又不失温柔的吻，两根舌头交缠着，发出啧啧水声，罗也不忘动作，在一阵扩张后，终于准备好，开始食用晚餐了。

两个人唇舌终于分开，扯出一段银丝，罗亲吻着路飞的脸颊，抽出自己的手指，对他说道:"草帽当家的，我要进去了。"

不等路飞反应，便握住自己的阴茎，抵在路飞刚刚扩张完还没有完全闭合的小口上，穴口不停收缩着，好像一张小嘴不停轻吻着他的阴茎。

接下来，便是进入了，罗吞了一口口水，即使想象过小穴里的舒适与柔软，但是一到实战，却往往比想象中更加美味。

抵在穴口上，把握着阴茎向深处顶去，刚进入一个头，便感受到无尽的快感。

加重力度，整个柱体都完全吞下去了，肉体贴着肉体，没有比这更美好的感觉。

"草帽当家的，我要动了。"罗双手撑在路飞耳边说道，路飞伸出双手抱住他的肩膀，低吟了一声，表示着默认。

罗尝试抽插了一下，并没有那么容易，内壁紧紧的包裹着他的巨大，好像有无数张小嘴吮吸着，让他寸步难行。

罗慢慢抽出来，然后又猛的顶回去，得到了身下人的一阵轻哼。

紧接着就是犹如暴雨般的抽插，罗扭动着腰身，挺进，拔出，柔软的小穴抵抗不住强烈的抽插，被巨大的阴茎完全撑开，整个小穴紧紧的吸着柱体，没有一丝缝隙。

突然，敏感的凸起再次被撞击到，这次的侵入者不再是手指，拥有更大的体积和更加热的温度，撞击的程度也十分巨大。

路飞被戳到敏感点后整个人都忍不住弹起来，紧紧的抱着罗的肩膀，嘴中发出一句娇喘。

"啊……罗……"路飞面色绯红的看着他，罗看着身下人的可爱模样，看着他粉红的唇，没忍住再次吻了上去。

罗得知路飞敏感点的位置后，便是带有目的性的进攻，阴茎来来回回的进出小穴，并且不断撞击着敏感点，让路飞再也忍不住口中的呻吟，不断从口中漏出来。

随着抽插的继续，前列腺分泌的大量液体促进了润滑，方便了罗的快速进出，在交合处不断发出大量水声，还有液体随着动作飞溅出来。

"啊！啊！！罗！"路飞仰着头，不停抓挠着罗的后背，有了一丝丝的血痕，罗的动作也越来越快。

两个人都深陷在情欲里无法自拔，被触及敏感点的路飞，小穴不受控制的收缩着，给了罗更大的刺激，像是在配合着这场情事一样，实际上也的确如此。

"路飞……"罗忍耐着射精的欲望，早已硬邦邦的阴茎像是一根滚烫的铁棍在路飞的体内。

"罗……特拉男！"路飞满脑子都是空白，只能不受控制的喊着罗的名字，随着抽插的持续，感觉自己整个身体都在燃烧。

罗九浅一深的抽插对于双方都带来至高的快感，滚烫的柱身摩擦着柔软的内壁，总是引来小穴的阵阵抽搐。

罗另一只手握住路飞的嫩芽，配合着他抽插的频率上下撸动着。

在猛的撞上敏感点后，再加上罗用手对路飞阴茎的抚慰，小穴剧烈的收缩，路飞终于第一次射了出来。

罗强忍着即将喷射的欲望，加快了抽插的速度，肉体的啪啪声伴随着水声充斥着室内，整个房间充满着淫靡的味道。

高潮过后，路飞全身都不受控制的放松了下来。但身上的那个人还没有任何停下来的意思，反而越来越快。

"罗……好……好了吗。"少年略微疲惫的声音响起，罗轻笑了一声，回答道:"别急……"

整个肉穴随着抽插和高潮已经十分柔软，每次都抽插都十分快速，并且小穴一收一缩的配合着，简直是无与伦比的美味。

第二次的高潮很快又到来，这次小穴的猛烈收缩让罗再也控制不住自己的欲望，忍不住一股喷射出来。

"唔……结束了吗？"路飞喘着气看着上方的罗。

罗低头吻住他有些泛着泪花的眼角，然后说道:"不……才刚开始。"

————END————


End file.
